


Closing Time

by torino10154



Series: HP_May_Madness 2017 [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, Community: hp_may_madness, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Day 24 prompt used: Teddy/Victoire.





	Closing Time

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24 prompt used: Teddy/Victoire.

Teddy paced the flat, alternately running his hands through his hair and rubbing his palms on his jeans.

He'd decided to break up with Victoire. He knew it was for the best. 

Things had been shaky for the last couple of months, as much the fault of his mad schedule at St Mungos and hers apprenticing in an apothecary in Diagon Alley.

They hardly saw each other any more and when they did, they didn't argue but there were awkward silences.

The thing that he hated himself for,though, was worrying less about how she would take it than what would happen with the rest of the family. 

Because of Harry, he'd grown up part of the Weasley family. Supper on Sundays, summer afternoons flying over the Burrow, Boxing Day with all the cousins. 

_Victoire's_ cousins. Not his.

Would they all stop speaking to him? Would James, in particular, look at him with loathing or pity? 

Would Harry be disappointed?

Teddy couldn't imagine anything worse than that.

Except staying with Victoire.

He was so distracted, he didn't hear the door open.

"Is something the matter, Teddy?"

He looked up and knew the moment of truth had arrived.

"We need to talk."


End file.
